The Fight for the Heart of Ymir
by UrsaMajor007
Summary: With Rune Midgard at war...humans fighting monsters, monsters fighting monsters and humans fighting humans how is a lone guild suppose to survive in a world that is at war with itself?
1. Prologue: The Tale of the Clock Tower

_Note:_ If you do not know the world of Ragnarok Online then I suggest you don't read this. I will make references to places, monsters/animals and NPCs that if you haven't played the game you will not understand what I am talking about. This story is pure fiction; I am taking the world of RO and making it my own. All places, characters, monsters etc are © Gravity L.L.C. all characters and stuff I create, and this story, is © myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: The Tale of the Clock Tower

* * *

A small boy and girl sat helpless in the dark, the gears of the Clock Tower whirled and turned all around them. Sounds of screams and sounds of feet running on stone thundered all around them. Their mother and father lost within the chaos they huddled alone and scared in a corner of the second floor. Giant creatures in the shape of Alarm Clocks ran past them, it seemed as if their hiding spot was a successful one.

The girl, Aevis. The boy, Bas. Brother and sister, children to the chief architect of the Clock Tower. They spent their days in the Alde-Barren river swimming and laughing. They remember taking trips to Prontera and to Geffen for supplies that were needed to erect the mighty Clock Tower of Alde. Now, now they were huddling in a corner of the Tower afraid to leave their small crevice in fear of Death.

Aevis was the older of the two with long blonde hair and larger ears then her brother's. Her brother also had blonde hair but his was short with a calico in the front that looked like a small wave crashing upon the beach. Bother elven in race, their father was the only elf to work on the Clock Tower because he was the one to conceive of it. They were always teased for their long pointy ears, especially Aexis because hers were longer.

Now none of that mattered, all that mattered was staying alive. Aevis held her younger brother in her arms and tried to shield his eyes from the dead body that lay in front of them. The scent of the dead Mage was getting stronger and unbearable. The smell wasn't the only thing, the glare of the dead boys eyes were never moving. They seemed to stare deep within Aevis' soul.

Suddenly the body moved and for a moment Aevis thought a human was pulling it aside to save the two children but she was wrong…gravely wrong. One of the creatures built to help in the construction of the Clock Tower was pulling the body away. The creature represented a twisted, man-sized alarm clock with a mask where the twelve should have been on the clock.

Before the creature reached the doorway it seemed to scan the room for any other bodies or living creatures and then exited the room, taking the dead mage with it.

Aevis stood and held her brother's hand. Half dragging and half leading him then ran to the stairs that led to the first floor of the Clock Tower. To their surprise none of the creatures appeared. They turned a corner and saw the front door which was filled with the bodies of humans and of the creatures of the Clock Tower. Aevis looked around one final time and tightened the grip on her brothers hand and ran out towards the door.

Suddenly appearing out of the darkness a creature resembling a yellow goat carrying a silver scythe appeared and ran at them.

Aevis didn't know what to do. Suddenly she wished she was back with her brother in their haven. She even wished the dead Mage's body was laying in front of her, his eyes weren't as scary as the creature running at them.

Her brother screamed and she screamed, both ran for the door still holding hands. They leapt over a dead Blacksmith and a Hunter. They climbed through a pile of machinery that used to be one of the machines that helped to build the Clock Tower. All they were concentrating on was getting to the door and getting away from the creature chasing them.

Suddenly something whirled past Aevis' head and the small creature stopped its pursuit. Before it lay an arrow crafted of pure silver. Aevis' turned to the door and a woman stood there holding a white bow made of what looked like Ivory. She was a gypsy, her long silver hair blew in the wind from the outside world. She raised her bow again and let another arrow loose. It ripped through the air and hit the creature in the arm. It screamed an other-worldly scream and ran into the darkness, abandoning its scythe.

Another scream caught Aevis' attention and she watched in horror as one of the "Alarm" machines sprang to life and towered over Bas. She was helpless and the Gypsy had no arrow in hand to stop the creature.

Suddenly something crawled along the wall and covered the creature. At first Aevis thought it was crystal but the room suddenly was colder and she realized it was ice.

"Come on, let's go!" Said a man to the right of the Gypsy. He was tall and lean with small glasses on. He had long brown hair and wore dark red and black clothing, the clothing of a High Wizard. He offered Aevis his hand and she took it. The moment their hands made contact she blushed.

Shaking off her feeling for the Wizard she looked to Bas who was being picked up by a Female monk with short Pink hair. They were safe…their father was dead, but they were safe…a scream.

Aevis realized the scream was her, she screamed without willing the scream. Suddenly crimson liquid fell to the ground and she tried to turn but the pain was too intense. Something hit her back and cut a gash from her neck down to her mid-back. She fell forward into her arms and saw the wizard unleash a spell of fire into the Clock Tower. Beyond the Wizard her brother was out of the Tower trying to get free of the Monk's arms. He was screaming something, it looked like he was screaming Aevis' but she couldn't hear anything…or feel anything. Suddenly the world went black…


	2. Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

_Note_: If you do not know the world of Ragnarok Online then I suggest you don't read this. I will make references to places, monsters/animals and NPCs that if you haven't played the game you will not understand what I am talking about. This story is pure fiction; I am taking the world of RO and making it my own. All places, characters, monsters etc are © Gravity L.L.C. all characters and stuff I create, and this story, is © myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

* * *

Arrows ripped through the air and through the dark clouds of smoke that were rising from the ground. As they penetrated the dark clouds they ripped through it and began to come down bringing along with it a hissing sound, the sound of Orc arrows.

The arrows fell but the lone Stalker swiftly dodged all of them with ease. He had a smile on his face the entire time and didn't even use the buckler that he had on his back. He pushed aside his black hair which was shoulder length and bound in a ponytail. He wore a sakkat, a brimmed straw hat, to keep the sun out of his eyes. He withdrew a curved white blade that resembled a tooth and dodged a second assault of arrows before leaping forward into the large patch of smoke rising from the ground.

The smoke burned the Stalker's eyes and made him cough every time he inhaled but this was the best cover provided by the field and he needed to stop the shower of arrows from being fired at anyone else. Too many lives were lost today and he did not want to see anyone else die.

As he exited the thick cloud of smoke he first noticed the line or Orc Archers. About twenty or so he counted before they spotted him and grabbed at their arrows to fire. As they pulled their bows back the Stalker stopped and brought his hands up. He put them together and clapped. As his hands met a cloud of smoke surrounded him and when the smoke was gone so was he.

The Orc's stared in confusion, a few fired their arrows but the arrows only fell helplessly to the ground. The Stalker was hidden from sight and slowly crept up to the line of Orcs.

"We smell ya…" Said one of the Orcs towards the center of the line. The Stalker watched as several of the Orcs sniffed the air and readied their bows once again. "We can't see ya but we not stooped. We know you here somewhere."

"There is no fooling you Orcs!" The Stalked yelled. As he did a volley of arrows flew at the spot where his voice came from and all of them hit the thick bark of an old oak tree. "Well I guess there is a way to fool you! You see, Stalkers have a neat skill that lets them throw their voice!"

Behind one of the Orcs the Stalker appeared in another cloud of smoke that engulfed the Orc. He grabbed the Orc's neck and pulled him into the cloud, the Orc struggled but it was no use.

The other Orcs drew their bows and let the arrows rip into the smoke and they rejoiced as they heard their arrows hit something solid and meaty inside. As the cloud drifted away with the wind the Orcs cursed in their own language as the Orc the Stalked grabbed fell to the ground with twenty or so arrows sticking out of him. One Orc laughed thinking he looked like a Caramel lying there with all of the arrows sticking out of his body.

Beyond the line still hidden from view the Stalker stood behind a tree carefully looking at the Orc line planning his next attack. Before he could make his move something else caught his eye, something in the tree. He looked up and to his surprise a small elf girl was sitting in the tree looking down to him with a huge smile. She was a mercenary; she wore shorts and a white shirt which looked as thick as Orc skin. Her shoulder length blonde hair was held up by what looked like a black cat.

"Little girl you should run!" Said the Stalker, who was trying to keep his eye on the girl and the line of Orc Archers who were still looking at the dead Orc.

The girl shook her head and widened her smile. "Shhh, just watch!"

Her voice was much more mature and wiser then her appearance let on. The Stalker turned back to the line of archers. Suddenly their attention was elsewhere, they were looking back at the cloud of black smoke.

The black smoke was finally thinning and whatever was burning now smoldered to ash because nothing was left. No, something was there…not something, someone. A woman, a woman stood where the smoke once was. Was she always there, the Stalker wondered. Was she there when I ran through the smoke?

The woman was tall, as tall as the Stalker. She wore a ceremonial teaching dress, she was a Professor…or at least dressed like one. She wore a red, gold and blue dress that opened in the front. Like other Professors she wore a skin of a Kyuubi(in iRO it is called nine Tails)around her neck which the Stalked knew was secretly alive. Her left arm was hurt and up in a blue and gold sling. The other arm was to her side and it held a black and white oddly shaped dagger which was held as if she was about to stab something.

The Stalker stared at her believing she was a mad woman. "She is gonna be killed…" He whispered.

Above the girl giggled, "Just what will ya?"

The Professor stood there with her long blond hair flowing in the wind. For the first time the Stalker realized she wore a Kitsune Mask covering her face and ears like the little girls, elf ears, popped out either side of the Mask.

Without hesitation the woman ran forward at an incredible speed, faster then the Stalker ran at the line of Orcs. Startled by the woman the Orcs raised their bows and from the right and arrow flew through and severed all of the strings on the bows sending their arrows to the ground before the Orcs' feet.

The Professor stopped in front of an Orc only for a moment and then brought the knife up. As she did the knife tore into the Orc's stomach, chest and shoulder tearing muscle, sinew and organs. The creature toppled over lifeless.

The Professor turned and unleashed a spell this time. Fire leapt from her hands and engulfed two of the Orcs and sent them running and screaming into the forest behind them trying to run from the flames.

Ten Orcs remained and the Professor stood before them. The Stalker didn't know if it was because of the Mask or the fact that she just disposed of three of their kinsmen in less then a minute but the Orcs were terrified.

Suddenly from the trees ten arrows were launched, all tipped with fire. Each arrow connected with the ten Orcs and they screamed in pain. With only a hand movement from the Professor the flames danced to life and covered the ten Orcs who followed their kinsmen into the woods trying to escape the flames.

From the right a bard came out holding a white bow made of what appeared to be pearl. He had long blue hair tied up in a pony-tail and ears like the girl and the Professor. Unlike the others though, he had two black horns that came out of his head right above his ears and bent up towards the sky.

The small girl jumped down from above and landed besides the Stalker. "That is Hana and her brother Bas. I'm Lily and you are?"

At first the stalker stared at the little girl. Why was she so eager to give out her name and the names of her comrades? "I guess knowing my name won't harm me…my name is Tsuyomi."

"Nice to meet you Tsuyomi." Startled, the Stalker spun around to see the Professor and her brother standing there. The Professor had moved the mask to reveal a beautiful young woman's face beneath it with rosy red cheeks. "We're about to stop this war and would like your help!"


End file.
